Exile
by tethega
Summary: After retiring from the IoW, Katarina sets out on an adventure to hunt down Riven and punish her for her disloyalty. However, many unexpected surprised await the Sinister Blade...


**Exile**

Assassin

Katarina crouched in the dark brush, glancing at the full moon. It's pure while light illuminated her face, shining on the scar that marred her left eye and served as a constant reminder of the lethal mistake she had made. Three years ago, Katarina had been assigned her first assignment: to assassinate a low-ranked Demacian officer. Instead of following orders, Katarina had taken the chance to assassinate an important general instead. The next day when she had returned to Noxus, Katarina had discovered that her original charge, the Demacian officer, had led a charge and taken over half of Noxus' troops at Fort Crow's Eye. When Katarina returned to complete her original assignment, the officer was well-guarded, and, in defeating him, Katarina had earned her scar. It served as an everlasting token that reminded her of her loyalty to until now she had served as a representative of Noxus in the Institute of War, or IoW, which was also known as League of Legends to the summoners. Now she was retired from the IoW and ready to serve her country once again. The High Command of Noxus was more than happy to hear this, and had quickly given her an assignment: to assassinate Heimerdinger, a mechanic who had created thousands of guardian golems that protected Demacia's border. She barely knew anything about him, but she was still able to track him easily. Now she was waiting for him, her hands on the hilts of her two largest daggers. Wingbeats in the air caused Katarina to silently draw her daggers as she settled into a trained assassin's crouch. Two more thudding beats filled the air as a giant golem and small yordle entered her vision. Quickly eyeing the golem, Katarina evaluated it. It's shape was that of a gargoyle's, and it was blue with yellow spells of wind power written over it. What Katarina did not see were the more subtle spells of guardianship and protection hidden beneath the sentinel's skin. Her evaluation of the golem completed, Katarina moved onto the yordle. Yellow with a to-large head, he carried a kit with him. Deciding that the yordle was of no danger, she carefully placed herself in position to attack the golem. Throwing a pair of bouncing blades at him, she shunpo-ed onto the golem with the ease of long practice. Removing the dagger she had thrown at him, Katarina was about to perform her ultimate move when the golem's eyes started to grow yellow. Pure yellow light shone from him before the leaves and rocks around him rapidly began to fly in a circle. Grey stone crept up from the ground to encase him, forming armor. Losing her focus, Katarina became paralyzed. Vines of hate snaked around her, forming a red barrier that prevented her from moving. Her mind whirled with the wind, thinking of a way to get out. A sudden burst of energy from the vines caught her off guard, throwing her to the ground. Acting without thinking, Katarina instantly jumped up and began throwing daggers in the direction of the golem. "Hmm, it's smaller than the diagram," a voice off in the distance said. Confused, Katarina stopped her death lotus. She had heard that quote once before on the fields of justice in her final match. Frowning, she racked her memory for a name. _"Fumhinger, no, Heimfinger, no…Aha! Heimerdinger!" _she exclaimed silently. Then, "_Wait, isn't assassinating a current champion against the global peace laws set by the IoW?"_ Absorbed in her thoughts, Katarina didn't notice what was happening around her. Heimerdinger was setting up three of his turrets in a triangular formation facing her while Galio (for although the Sinister Blade had not recognized the Sentinel's Sorrow outside of SR, it truly was him) had conjured up a magical barrier that would protect the turrets inside while healing himself for all damage dealt to them. Coming out of her thoughts, Katarina noticed this small army. Reluctant to kill, she was about to offer them a change to surrender when a missal from one of Heimerdinger's turrets hit her scar. A drop of blood fell from the re-opened wound. Looking inside it, Katarina saw her first mission: the fail, the shame, and the newfound loyalty. _"Only fools hesitate,"_ she thought to herself. Then, "_No going back – I've made my choice." _


End file.
